cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacerville
Nation Information :Pacerville is a medium sized, highly developed, and aging nation at 365 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pacerville work diligently to produce Sugar and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Pacerville is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Pacerville to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Pacerville allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Pacerville believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pacerville will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History The Spartan Days Pacers7isback has had a pretty uneventful first year in the game. This was his 3rd nation and 2nd during the modern post GW3 era of Bob. His latest nation had needed a reroll due to the lack of trades coming his way for his resource set of fur and sugar. He was quickly recruited by Glenfield into Sparta in his first day. Sparta taught Pacers the ropes and helped build him up into a more capable nation. Pacers had a good run as a Spartan recruiter, eventually working his way up to head recruiter and being credited with over 60 recruits. During his only run for Spartan Senate, Pacers finished 11th, which is just a little bit short of the final Senate seat. The Homeless Days After a little less than ten months in Sparta, Pacers came to disagree with a major issue with Sparta. In his protest, Pacers hastily resigned from the alliance. In his search for a new home, he got caught up by the Multi-Colored Cross-X Alliance. He knew that he needed to find an alliance ASAP if he was to avoid tech raids, so he joined, thinking that a bigger alliance would offer more activity, fun, tech deal opportunities, etc. The problem was that MCXA was recovering from major government and forum changes. The alliance had next to no activity and tech deals were nearly impossible to find. Seeing this, and also seeing that he would be stuck on the Hegemony side that he disagreed with during the Karma War that loomed closer and closer, Pacers took a risk and left MCXA a few days before the outbreak of war.